Uma carta de Tomoyo para Eriol
by An-chan n.n
Summary: Tomoyo escreve uma carta para Eriol dizendo o que sente. OneShot


**Uma carta de Tomoyo para Eriol.**

" _Eriol,_

_Fiquei feliz com sua ultima carta. É, as coisas aqui também mudaram muito depois que você se foi. Acho que já deve estar sabendo, mas Sakura finalmente percebeu seu sentimento pelo Li e se declarou. Agora os dois estão namorando, Touya ainda não se acostumou com a idéia, mas está tentando bastante. Kero como sempre está jogando vídeo game e comendo muito. Acho que ele é a uma das únicas coisas que não mudaram. Eu ainda continuo fazendo roupas, acabei de terminar minha coleção de inverno. Estou estudando bastante para me tornar uma grande estilista. Se quiser um terno é só me falar, garanto que chega na Inglaterra antes da sua próxima reunião. Ahh te contei? Tem uma nova governanta em casa, o nome dela é Kemi, ela é uma ótima pessoa, também já morou na Inglaterra, acho que você ia gostar muito dela. Bom agora esta chegando a parte mais difícil da carta, mas é uma coisa que não consigo mais guardar para mim mesma e essa é uma ótima oportunidade para te dizer que:_

_Sei que não há esperança, mas eu não consigo deixar de mante-las. Sei que não resta mais tempo, mas quero pensar que lutei até o último minuto. Por isso te mandei essa carta, não há nada o que eu possa fazer além disso. Sei que isso pode ser impossível, afinal estamos longe, sem falar que nossos sentimentos são diferentes, mesmo assim não pude deixar de te dizer. A felicidade está em mim, pois te conheci e foi você, Eriol, que mostrou esse lindo sentimento. E não me arrependo de te-lo, no futuro poderei dizer sem ressentimentos, eu tentei. Quando te conheci houve um lugar, um tempo e um sentimento. O tempo ficou marcado, o lugar será sempre lembrado e o sentimento já mais apagado. Se tivesse que resumir minha vida em momentos felizes um deles seria quando te conheci. Não vou chorar ao ver esses momentos felizes acabados e sim sorrir ao lembrar que um dia eles existiram. Sei que lembrar é fácil para quem tem memória, esquecer é difícil pra quem tem coração, que nem diz Shaoran, mas isso só é uma questão de tempo. Te esquecerei com o tempo. Resumindo, o que eu quero dizer é que te amo, independente da resposta fico feliz em te amar. _

_Com amor,_

_Tomoyo"_

- Nossa... Muito bonita essa carta, Tomoyo. Tem partes que parece que você resumiu o que eu sinto pelo Shaoran. – Sakura dizia ao terminar de ler. – Não entendo porque ainda não a enviou, minha opinião não é tão importante.

- Obrigada. – sorri para ela. – Eu já enviei, essa ai é só uma copia. Queria que você lesse. É claro que sua opinião é importante para mim.

- Quando a enviou?

- Já faz uma semana.

- E ele ainda não respondeu?

- Não.

-Tomoyo...

Me levantei, precisava dar um jeito de sair da li,já imaginava que Sakura ia dizer.

- Não fique assim, Sakura. É como eu disse na carta, não me arrependo de amar o Eriol, independente da resposta.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Sakura, eu to bem. – arrumando minhas coisas percebi que Shaoran estava se aproximando então aproveitei. – Bom, está na hora de ir, tenho minha mais nova coleção para terminar. E pelo visto você tem um compromisso com seu namorado.

Tive uma conversa rápida com Shaoran, me despedi e fui para casa. Ao abrir a porta, como imaginava, estava Kemi me esperando.

- Seja bem-vinda senhorita Tomoyo.

- Obrigada Kemi. – tirei meu casaco e entreguei a ela– Minha mãe chegou?

- Não ainda senhorita.

- Humm... E o jantar está pronto?

- Quase.

- Então quando estiver me avise. – subi a escada, no meio dela parei e continuei – Estarei no quarto.

Ao chegar no meu quarto perdida em meus pensamentos sobre essa última semana, Eriol e a carta, queria relaxar então decidi ouvir musica. Peguei meu iPod, fui para varanda e me sentei na cadeira. Fechei os olhos, apertei o play, logo identifiquei a musica, era First Love - Utada Hikaru .

"**Não me arrependo de amar o Eriol**" a frase me veio à cabeça, infelizmente lagrimas começaram a cair.

- Não, eu não me arrependo por isso. – tentava enxugar as lagrimas que não paravam. – Mas sim de ter contado isso para ele.

Imaginava que se eu não tivesse contado para ele ainda estaríamos trocando cartas e sendo amigos.

No dia seguinte quando olhei no espelho meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos

- Malditas lagrimas. – me olhei por mais alguns minutos pensando "Sei que é questão de tempo até eu esquecer dele, mas ainda assim... É difícil acreditar nisso."

Logo depois que sai do meu quarto fui em direção para cozinha. Como imaginava, lá estava Kemi preparando o café da manha como sempre.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia senhorita.

- Onde estão todos?

- Sua mãe saiu para trabalhar e as outras empregadas estão arrumando os quartos.

- E você ficou encarregada de fazer o meu café da manhã?

- Sim, estava preste a levar para seu quarto.

- Mas já que eu levantei coloque na mesa sim?

- Sim senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Sorri, alguns minutos depois o telefone toca.

- Senhorita, será que poderia... ?

- Claro Kemi.

Andei apressada até a mesa aonde se encontrava o telefone.

- Alô.

- Há quanto tempo não? – a voz que saia do outro lado era familiar. Demorou um pouquinho até eu perceber.

- Eriol?

- Olá Tomoyo. – "Não pode ser..."

Lagrimas começaram a cair, não sabia o que dizer.

- Eriol... Mas... Porque...

- Eu li sua carta.

- Hãm? É?

- Sim.

-...

- Primeiro não sabia o que pensar.

- Eriol, eu...

- Mas depois de descobrir que você está errada Tomoyo.

- Como assim? Errada em relação ao que? Eriol tudo que eu disse na carta é verdade, eu te amo.

- Em relação "_Sei que isso pode ser impossível, afinal estamos longe, sem falar que nossos sentimentos são diferentes"_

_- O que?_

_- Olhe para janela._

_Corri para janela, fiquei imóvel ao olhar para fora, não conseguia acreditar._

- Desculpa por demorar tanto, tinhas coisas para resolver na Inglaterra antes de vir para cá. Eu tinha que responder pessoalmente. – E Eriol estava lá fora, olhando para mim sorrindo como antigamente.

Eu não acreditava naquilo, achava que era o sonho, ver a pessoa que eu amava ali fora, diante de meus olhos. Eu tinha que ter certeza então corri para fora ao encontro dele.

- Apesar da demora eu tinha que te falar pessoalmente que eu te amo Tomoyo. – Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar, aliás nem deu tempo, Eriol logo me puxou pela mão e me beijou .

- Não tem problema... – falei enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, coloquei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e continuei. – Valeu à pena esperar. – as lagrimas ainda não paravam, as agora não era de tristeza, mas sim de alegria.

**N/A:**

Yo pessoas

Gostaram?

Espero que sim.

Não sou muito de oneshot.

Bom, deixem reviews.

Ja ne

An-chan


End file.
